


Help Please.

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Stream problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Ryan having Twitch problems when streaming so he finally breaks down and gets his secret weapon to come in a help fix his problems.





	

“Stream I honestly have no idea what is wrong,” Ryan said as he clicking around trying to fix the new problem that seemed to pop up this stream. He let out a sigh before taking his hands off the mouse.  
“Alright. I give up. I’m going to get my secret weapon.” He said before taking his headphones off, pushing away from the desk and leaving his office. Ryan walked downstairs to the bottom floor, even though the door was closed to your office he could hear you laughing and commenting on the game you were playing. He knocked on the door and waited as he heard you tell your chat that you would be right back. 

The both of you had been dating for a few years now and had moved in with each other at the start of February. Neither of your fanbases knew you were dating each other or even living together. It wasn’t because you were trying to hide it you just wanted a little separation between your internet life and your private life. 

You opened the door with a smile on your face.   
“What’s up Rye-bread?”  
“My stream is broken,” Rya said with a pout you gave a light chuckle.  
“Again?”  
“Ya.”  
“Alright.” Both you and he walked upstairs towards his office.  
“Oh, I need to turn off the stream,” Ryan said before we got to close to his office door.  
“It’s fine. I’m going to need it on to test if I fix the problem.”  
“You sure?” Ryan asked looking at you as you nodded. The two of you walking into Ryan’s office and you took a sit in his chair.  
“Hey, Ryan’s chat.” You did a quick wave before setting to work trying to fix Ryan’s problem. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his Ryan flying by and Ryan was standing over you reading it.  
“Yes, this is my secret weapon,” Ryan said with a chuckle causing you to smile, as you moved the mouse around. A few second pass before you heard Ryan clear his throat.  
“So they want to know if we are dating.”  
“Yes we are,” You said without missing a beat “and I found your problem.”  
“What was it?” Ryan leaned down as you told and showed him the problem.  
“It was that simple?” Ryan said as you stood up from his chair.  
“Ya, it was Rye-bread. Bye, Ryan’s chat.” You waved bye before placing a kiss on Ryan’s cheeks.  
“Thanks for the help.” He spoke as you moved away.  
“No problem.”

You had ended your stream early because you were tired, you were in the middle of getting into you pajama when Ryan walked into your shared bedroom.  
“So the rest of the stream was a Q&A on us,” Ryan said as he started his night time routine. You chuckled lightly slipping on your shorts and sitting on the bed.  
“Ya, it reached my chat. So when I got back I was answering a few question.” You yawned and stretched.  
“Bright side. We can stream together and can I wreck your face in games on camera.” Ryan scoffed followed by a chuckle.  
“Oh, you wish.”  
“Thursday. You and me Haywood.”  
“You are on.”


End file.
